Fall Out of the Sky
by edger230
Summary: "Tigress the right guy will come, but you need to look a little too. Your true love won't just fall out of the sky." Tigress remembers these words and more in this quick one shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Just a quick, fluffy one shot I came up with. Read and review and let me know if it sucks. Criticism helps me increase in writing skills.**

**Anyways on with the story!**

I slowly opened my eyes. It was still dark out, but it looked like it was almost dawn. I wasn't sure why I had woken up so early, but I was mad that I had. I was having an amazing dream.

I had dreamt that my boyfriend, Po had proposed to me. When he did, I could actually feel my heart pound. I was truly in love with him, so there was no way I could have said no. We eventually had a wonderful wedding and the reception was fun too, but the best part had to be when Po and I were slow dancing at the reception.

He had held me so close. The music was slow and perfect. I gazed into his beautiful jade orbs and he gazed into my yellow orange eyes. The look on his face told me that he wanted to be with me forever. That was good because I wanted the same thing. It felt so right. The whole dream had felt so real.

I sank my head into my pillow and pulled the covers up to my shoulders. I wanted to keep dreaming about the same thing as long as I could. I tried to turn to my other side, but then I realized that something was holding me down. I panicked for a moment and looked to my left to see what it was.

It was Po, holding me close.

He was still asleep and there was a smile on his face. Something sparkled brightly on my hand in the moonlight. I slowly looked, hoping I was right. Sure enough, it was a diamond ring. It hadn't been a dream. I had been married to Po just last night. I smiled.

I lied back down and snuggled close to Po. He sighed and wrapped both his arms around me instead of just one. My smile grew as he gently pulled me closer. Even in his sleep, he somehow could tell I was there.

As I nuzzled my head into his chest, I remembered an event that had happened when I was a teenager. It was summer and I hadn't yet reached my 17th birthday, and, just two years before, I began to start punching the ironwood trees. I wasn't even close to being hardcore yet. I was sitting on the roof one night, feeling the summer breeze blow through my fur, because there was something on my mind that no matter what I tried, I couldn't get it out. That was the fact that I had never had love in my life. I had never met my real parents and Shifu had never exactly shown me fatherly love. I had always tried my best, ever since he had adopted me, to impress him and show him I was indeed worthy of his love and acceptance. However, no matter what I did, he either didn't notice or told me what I needed to improve on.

I had also never had a boyfriend. Some guys were afraid of me and many guys thought I was hot, but I wanted to be with someone who could look beneath the surface. I wanted someone who would love me for me, not for my body. I had felt pathetic. What kind of warrior was I?

Anyway, I was sitting on the roof, beginning to wonder if the right guy for me would ever come, when I heard someone call my name. I looked to my left and saw Viper. She had come onto the roof when I wasn't looking. She slithered over to me.

"How did you find me?" I had asked.

"You're sitting right above my room. I could hear footsteps on the roof." she had replied. I didn't say anything and instead, stared straight ahead.

"Tigress, what's wrong?" she had asked.

I sighed. I really didn't know how to answer that question without sounding desperate or like a total idiot. I just decided to not answer the question. I know it sounds stupid but it was all I could think of doing. Viper discovered my plan pretty quickly.

"Tigress, you know you can tell me anything." she said.

I took a deep breath and reluctantly told her how I wanted true love, still feeling as pathetic as ever. To my surprise, Viper smiled sympathetically. She told me something I will never forget.

"Tigress the right guy will come, but you need to look a little too. Your true love won't just fall out of the sky."

I smiled. "Thanks Viper."

Well, many years passed, and I finally had given up on love. I vowed to myself, I would never love anyone because it will just end up in heart break. Only three days passed after I made that promise and that was when the day had come where Master Oogway would choose the Dragon Warrior. I was so confident I was going to win the title every moment of that day, only to have my hopes torn down when Po fell right in front of me on a "ball of fire" and was given the title the Dragon Warrior instead. I resented him from the start and didn't keep that a secret at all. I told him what a disgrace he was and hardly ever gave a sideways glance.

At the very moment I was remembering this, I still felt awful for treating him that way. Every time I remembered it, I felt like someone had punched me in the face. However, I soon realized that he loved me no matter what I had said to him before and I loved him. I was in his arms and that was where I wanted to stay.

I slowly moved my lips towards his and kissed him. Even when he was asleep, it still felt right. I may have been imagining it, but I could've sworn I felt him kissing me back.

I slowly pulled away and nuzzled myself back into his side. "I love you Po." I whispered.

Once again, I may have been imagining it, but I could've sworn I heard him say, "I love you too Tigress."

Either way I smiled and slowly closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms around Po, _my _Po. He was mine and nothing would ever change that.

The last thing I thought about before I fell back to sleep was, once again, Viper's words:

_"Your true love won't just fall out of the sky."_

Well, in a way, he had.

The End

I know this story really didn't have much of a purpose, I was just dying to write it.


End file.
